1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board-type runner device, consisting of at least one top surface and a slipping layer with a slipping surface opposing it, and optionally edging elements extending in the longitudinal direction of the runner device, the top surface of the top layer and/or the running surface of the running layer having at least one recess.
2. The Prior Art
The idea of providing recesses in part regions of surface layers of runner devices and placing insert elements in these recesses is already known from the prior art. A runner device of this type is known from document DE 201 20 351 U1, for example. The described runner device has a running layer on the bottom surface directed towards the ground, which may be fitted with longitudinally extending edges if necessary, the surface and optionally side faces of which are coated with a surface coating. At least one orifice is provided in this surface layer, which is filled with at least one insert, and the contour of the respective insert, which may be a single piece or a plurality of pieces, conforms to the contour of the orifice.
The purpose of such features known from the prior art has been to use the relevant parts of the surface layer to give skis a more attractive aesthetic appearance and improve the technical properties of the ski, such as resistance to wear, increased strength and rigidity, as well as improved damping properties.
A ski or snowboard is also known from document DE 297 09 232 U1, in which the zones susceptible to scratching have a surface made from materials with a relatively high impact and abrasion resistance.
The purpose of this design of ski or snowboard is to ensure that the ski surface does not exhibit wear, after longer periods of use, and provide an inexpensive means of manufacturing the ski or snowboard.